To Move?
by bethsmom
Summary: When things get rough will Danny run? DL will be crossover with CSI Las Vegas Okay guys I completely forgot about this story but it is coming back to life. The next couple chapters will be short for dramtic effect. Sorry and to get more reviews LOL
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: this is my first DL fic. I don't know CSI:NY or any other CSI if I did we wouldn't have had Gris and Sarah at the end. _

Lindsay couldn't take it. _You have got to be kidding me!_ Was all she could think as she walked down the hall of the lab. After almost a year with Danny this was not what she expected. _What do I do?_ Things hadn't been going great, but things weren't bad. _At least I thought_.

BAAMM!

"Hey Linds, where is the fire?" Asked Flack.

"No where." Was all she said as she passed him.

"Oookay" was all Flack could think to say. As he continued down the hall he passed one of the labs to over hear a conversation.

"I know. I still need sometime to think about it. (pause) I know you need fill the position (pause) When is the latest I can give you an answer? (pause) Okay thanks."

"So mind telling me what that was about?" Asked Flack as he walked in the room and closed the door.

"How much did you hear?" asked Danny.

"Enough, but I think Lindsay heard more."

"Aww man!"

**Across the lab.**

Lindsay didn't know what to think after over hearing what she had just heard. _Maybe I should just talk to him._ She was so in thought that she ran right into Stella.

"Sorry Stella, I've been running into people all day."

"Okay, in my office." Stella said with that I-know-you-need-to-talk-about-something-look. After closing the door, "alright spill"

"I over heard a conversation Danny was having."

"Okay and?"

"I think he wants to leave." At this Lindsay couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. "I mean I know things haven't been the best, and we have had our problems but I didn't think he would want to move across the country to get away from me."

"What do you mean he wants to leave?" asked Stella a little confused.

"I was walking down the hall and over heard Danny on the phone with some one he called Grissom in Las Vegas. He asked if he would stay a level three CSI if he were to take the position."

"Why would he want to leave?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I thought everything was okay, I mean yeah things have been a little tense and everything but I didn't know he wanted to get away from me." Lindsay said once again bursting in tears.

"I'm not sure what to say honey, but it sounds like you really need to talk to Danny before he makes up his mind."

"But if he wants to leave why should I stop him. I mean, who am I to tell him what to do?"

"Well, maybe that is what he wants."

**Back in the lab room.**

"Oh, where to begin." Danny said look across the table at his best friend Don.

"Oh I don't know how about the beginning?"

"Okay, well you know me and Montana have been seeing each other for about a year."

"Yeah, I lost fifty bucks because of that." Don said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Danny said sarcastically. "Anyways, things haven't been the greatest right now. I mean, I'm trying to be what she wants, but I just can't seem to do it."

"What do you mean what she wants?"

"You know the goody-goody."

"Okay so what does this have to do with you moving to Las Vegas, and I never thought I would see the day when you left New York."

"I know she is going to dump me. I love her with everything in me, but I don't want to put her out. So I figure if I just move then no one will be the wiser."

"Oh my God, that is the stupidest thing I think I have ever heard. When did you start this goody-goody bit? Before or after you guys got together?"

"After."

"Is that the guy she fell for?"

"No"

"Then what in the hell do you think is going through her mind? You changed and how do you know she even likes this change? Do don't do you?"

"No I don't, but I don't know man, I'm so confused."

"Well, I think you should talk to her before you make any stupid choices like move." Don said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Good, because here she comes"

"Oh shit."

_A/N: Please review. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this I just sat at my computer and started to type. If there are parts that don't make sense it is all me I don' t have or know what a betta is. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. As I said before I'm not sure where this is going, but it should be a fun ride. And what is up with over 400 hits and only 4 review! cries _

**A**fter Lindsay had talked to Stella she had gone to the roof to think about the past year. The more she thought about it the more she realized what had been happening. _Why didn't I see this before?_ She had started to notice the little changes in Danny. The batter between them had changed. He had cut his hair and had shaved his face and was well _what is the word oh yeah, goody goody_. She run her fingers through her hair not really knowing what to do about it. _Well, I guess we will need to have a talk after work. I'm sure Don has told Danny I heard everything. _With that thought she headed back inside.

**Present  
**

Lindsay walked into the lab. Danny wouldn't even look at her. She walked right pasted Don like he wasn't even there and right up to Danny.

"Now is not the time for us to have this talk" Danny looked up at her "but you will come over tonight after shift." Lindsay said leaving no room for argument.

"Okay" was all Danny could say as Lindsay turned around and left the lab.

"I don't know if that is good or bad" Danny said after the door to the lab had closed behind Lindsay.

"What?" Don asked not following what he was saying.

"She was way to clam" Danny said.

**T**here was only about thirty minutes left in the shift and all Danny could hope for a crime scene to go to, but luck or the Lord was on his side because the next thing he know shift was over.

"You still coming over?" Lindsay asked as she poked her head into the locker room.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and take a shower first" Danny said without looking up.

"Okay just don't take to long. I know how you like to take your time." Lindsay said wanting for Danny to look at her.

"I won't I'll be about an hour or so."

"Okay see you then." Lindsay then turned and walked out the locker room.

Danny finally let go of the breath he been holding. As he walked out of the room he saw Mac at the end of the hall.

"Danny, can you come to my office please?" Mac asked.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Danny said under his breath, but out loud he said "Okay".

Danny walked down the hall like it was his death sentence. Once he walked into Mac's office Mac closed the door. _Oh, this is not good._ Danny took a seat the chair across from Mac's desk.

"I've been hearing something about you Danny." Mac said.

"Oh really, like what?" Danny said not looking at Mac.

"Well, that you want to leave us to go work with Gil Grissom."

"I'm thinking about it."

"Mind telling me why?" Mac asked he had heard the rumors going around about the problems with Lindsay that reason but he wanted to see what Danny had to say.

"Well, you want me to tell you the truth or lie to make it easier?" Danny asked.

"Well, I guess that depends on how much you respect me. If you have any respect I would like the truth."

Danny took a deep breath and started to tell Mac everything. About Lindsay and not being good enough to the changes he made, then finally the fact that he wanted to not give Lindsay the chance to break it off with him first. Then about the phone call from Grissom after he sent his resume out and then the phone call that both Lindsay and Flack had over heard. It was like once he started he couldn't stop.

Mac just sat there and listened as Danny spilled his guts to him about everything. Once he knew that Danny was done he said "Have you talked to Lindsay about this yet?"

"No, I'm supposed to be over there." Looking at this watch. "Crap about ten minutes ago."

"Well, I would say you need to run. Very fast"

With another thought Danny took off out of the office pulling out his cell phone as he went.

_A/N: Okay guys, what would ya'll like for him to leave or for them to work it out. Let me know. I'll update after I've made my mind. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, don't think I don't read them b/c I don't reply. I have two children that fill my days off. I got a lot of different views on what should happen so I'm still a little torn about what to do so I'm just going to start typing and see what happens._

**L**indsay was beyond pissed. Danny was over thirty minutes late. _Well, I guess that shows what he really wants. _About that time her phone rang.

"Monroe" Lindsay said not even looking the ID.

"Montana?"

Only one person called her that. "Danny" no emotion just his name. _Great she won't believe me now anyway._

"I'm so sorry Lindsay, Mac wanted to talk to me and we lost track of time."

Lindsay sighed she had heard that Mac had wanted to talk to Danny about his leaving.

"How long till you get here?"

"I'm at your door. A neighbor let me in the building"

Lindsay went to the door and there was Danny looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey" Danny whispered not looking at Lindsay.

"Won't you come in" Lindsay asked.

Danny walked in and took off his jacket.

"Would you like a beer?" Lindsay asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"That would be great" was Danny's reply.

Lindsay walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Danny. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes both not knowing how to start one of the most important conversations they would ever have.

Finally Lindsay had had enough. "Why?"

Danny knew this was coming but wasn't really sure how to go about it. Before he could say anything Lindsay continued.

"I know things haven't been the best between us lately, but I never thought you would move across the country to get away from me. Am I that bad of a person that you have to move? Am I that hard to get along with that you feel you have to run away from me?" As she talked her voice got louder and louder. Before the she knew it she was crying.

Danny just sat there. Never had he thought she would feel this way. He believed he was doing the right thing. Giving her what she wanted an easy way out.

But once again Lindsay kept talking.

"And what is up with the change in you. I didn't really think anything of it till all this started to happen. Is that what you think I want?" Lindsay noticed that Danny still wouldn't look at her. "DAMN IT DANNY LOOK AT ME!"

Danny finally looked at Lindsay his eyes red with unshed tears. Lindsay grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes. "Danny I love you. I may not show it or say it enough but never ever doubt my feelings for you. But if you feel you need to move to Las Vegas I don't want to be the reason you stay."

The tears that Danny had been trying to hold back started to fall and once they started he couldn't stop them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" Was all Danny could say.

"Danny tell me. Why did you felt you have to move to Las Vegas?"

"I know I'm not good enough for you. I just knew that you were going to leave me when you realized that you could do better than me. I wanted to be the man you deserved. A man that doesn't have the horrible past that I have and a man that didn't have problems with his boss all the time. One that isn't quick with his temper and one that you won't be afraid of."

"Danny that is not the man I fell in love with." Lindsay took a deep breath she hoped what she was about to say didn't go over wrong. "Danny, this is what I want you to do because I love you so much. Call Mr. Grissom and ask if you can go for a trial run for a week or two. If you still feel the same way then you should stay."

Danny looked at her like a monkey doing a math problem. "You want me to leave?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do I want you to go? Hell no. Do I think you need to leave to find yourself? Yes, I do. I will stand behind whatever choice you are willing to make, but please remember Danny I love you for you. Not who you think I need."

Danny left Lindsay's apartment not long after she made that comment. _Well, here goes nothing._ Danny pulled out his cell phone.

"Mr. Grissom…."

_A/N: I got a little bit of both them working it out and him leaving so I decided to do a little bit of both. The next chapter will have the Las Vegas crew in here. I'm not sure of the time line and I won't go into detail in any of the cases it will be more of Danny's thoughts. Please let me know what you think and as always REVIEW! _


	4. Chapter 4

**T**wo days later found Danny in front of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Danny just stood there for a minute think to himself what in the world he was doing there. Finally after what seemed like forever Danny Messer walked into the lab.

"I'm here to see Mr. Gil Grissom."

"May I tell him who is here?" the receptionist asked.

"Danny Messer"

"One moment, please go have a seat." The receptionist got on the phone. After a few minutes hung up and told Danny it would be a few minutes.

Danny sat there and watched the world go by. He saw a couple of people standing outside a door he assumed was the break room. There were three guys and two women. One of the guys was white about 5'11" to 6' with brown hair, the other guy was short with what looked like brown hair with blond streaks in it. The last guy as African-American and a little taller than the first guy. The two women were totally different from each other. The first woman was about 5'8" to 5'9" with brown hair that made him think of Lindsay. _Don't start that now. _The last woman was shorter than the first with strawberry blond hair.

"Mr. Messer"

Danny was snapped out of his looking by who he assumed was Mr. Grissom.

"Yes, Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes, you ready for your first night?" Gil asked looking the young man over. _He doesn't want to be here_ Grissom thought.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Danny said with a smile.

"Follow me and I'll introduce you to the team."

Danny got up and followed Grissom to the group he had been watching before. "Okay guys this is Danny Messer form New York he is here to see if he can better our team."

All eyes were now on Danny. "Hey" was all he could think to say.

"Hey, I'm Nick Stokes." Said the first guy he had noticed.

"I'm Warrick Brown" Said the African-American.

"I'm Greg Sanders, DNA" Said the last guy.

"I'm Sara Sidle." Said the first women

"And I'm Catherine Willows." Said the last women.

"Okay now that that is all out lets get on with assignment."

After assignments were handed out Danny was to work with Grissom on a DB out in the desert. _Well this should be fun._

_A/N: Well, this is the first chapter with the Las Vegas gang. I'm not sure how I want to play this out. So if you want any say then I suggest you review  _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm not feeling any love cries since I'm not getting a lot of review I'm not going to drag this out. Maybe a couple more chapters after this unless I start to feel the love. _

**D**anny walked back into the break room about 3 hours later. The crime scene had been one of the weirdest he had been on.

"How is your first night going?"

Danny looked up to see Nick standing there.

"Okay, I guess. Just not use to Las Vegas yet." Danny said.

"Don't feel bad. I'm from Texas it took me forever to get use to it." Nick said with a grin.

There was something about Nick that Danny liked. He just had this easy going personality that Danny liked. About that time Sara walked into the lab.

"I swear if I have to put up with any more crap today" Sara said as she walked to the coffee maker.

"What happen?" Danny asked.

"Don't ask don't tell." Nick said watching Sara.

Danny knew that look in Nick's eye it was the same look he use to give Lindsay before they got together. Danny just watched as Nick got up and walked over to Sara. The batter between them was too much for Danny. It reminded him too much of Lindsay.

"I'm going to go check on my DNA results." With that said Danny all but ran from the room.

"What was that about?" Sara asked as she took a drink of her coffee.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go talk to him. It must not be easy being the new guy and so far from home." Nick said as he started for the door.

"Okay." Was all Sara said as Nick left the room.

**N**ick found Danny in the locker room after shift looking at a picture of a pretty little brunette. "She's pretty." Nick said snapping Danny out of his day dream.

"Yeah, her name is Lindsay."

"She the reason you here" Nick could tell the man needed to talk and he was all ears.

"Yeah, she is a co-worker back in New York…."for the next hour Danny spilled his guts about Lindsay and finally ended with. "And she was the one that said I should come here for a couple weeks to see if this is what I really want."

Nick had been quiet the whole time mainly because he had been thinking about Sara.

"When I saw you and Sara in the break room it was me and Lindsay all over again only this time I wasn't apart of it. If that makes any sense?" Danny said.

At this Nick turned his attention back to Danny "What do you mean me and Sara?"

Danny looked at Nick like he was crazy. "Oh come on man, you have that same look in your eye that I have for Lindsay. Why don't you ask her out already? I'm sure there are people here that would make a killing if you did." Danny said with a grin.

"What are you talking about? Sara and I are just friends." Nick couldn't believe the newbie could see what he had been hiding for so long.

"Sure, I told myself that for about six months after Lindsay started working with us. Then a good friend of ours was in a bombing, my bother in a coma, and my best friend was murdered. It made me think about my life and what I really wanted. I figured out I wanted Lindsay. She sat with me when I was with my brother. She held me when I cried for my best friend. She helped me laugh at the stupid things Don had done that got me through his bombing. Think of the darkest moment in your life and think about what all Sara did for you and then you tell me what I'm talking about."

Nick sat there and thought about when he had been buried alive. How afterward everyone acted like he was glass and would break any minute. Everyone that is but Sara, she came over with movies and takeout like nothing had changed. She held him tight when the nightmares got too much and put him in his place when the depression was going to consume him.

"Okay, I see what you're saying, but she did all that because she was my friend." Nick wasn't about to let up that easy.

Danny was determined to get Nick to see what was right in front of him. "Okay what about the rest of your friends how did they act? Did Catherine come over all the time? Did she wipe away your tears? I didn't think so. I'm not sure what happen to you, but I'm sure you're just don't wanting to come to terms with what I'm telling you. So get off your ass and go ask her to dinner, because if you won't I will. I mean I am the newbie, someone has to show me around town and she does remind me of Lindsay." Danny said with a smirk. The look on Nick's face was priceless.

"You wouldn't?" Nick said starting to stand up.

"Wanna bet?" Danny didn't look up to see Nick rush out the door and hear a "Sara?" before the door closed.

_Thought I'd put a little Snickers in here for good measure._


	6. Chapter 6

**T**ime seem to go by fast for Danny. Before he knew it he had been in Vegas for about a month. After his talk with Nick in the locker room Nick and Sara had been going out quite often. Lindsay was never far from his mind and he talked to Don at least twice a week to get updates on her but he could tell Don was holding something back.

"Alright man, spill" Danny said to Don on one of their weekly conversations.

"About what?" Don asked

"What ever it is you're not telling me." Danny said getting a little angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Don said looking around the room even thou Danny couldn't see him.

"I know your voice Don and there is something I feel I need to know and you're not telling me."

"I'm not supposed to, Danny, but I want to."

"Okay how about twenty questions?" Danny asked now really wanting to know what was going on.

"Alright but I'll only give yes or no answers."

"Fine, first question, Is Lindsay ok?" Danny asked

Don had to think about that one. "No."

"What!" Danny was about to come undone. At this time Nick walked into the break room. "What do you mean she's not alright? What happen? Screw the twenty questions Don tell me what happen?"

Don took a deep breath and began his story:

_New York City 1 week earlier_

_Lindsay walked up to the crime scene and met up with Don._

"_So what do we have?" Lindsay asked._

_Don had notice the fire in her eyes was gone and so was the spunk that came with her. "Neighbor started to notice the smell and called the manager. Once the manger opened the door he didn't even step foot in the apartment. Called us"_

"_Has the area been secured?"_

"_Yeah, I cleared it myself" Said a uniformed officer. _

"_Okay" said Lindsay as she walked into the apartment._

"_I'm going to go talk to the neighbors and the manager and see what information I can get."_

"_Alright I'll be inside."_

_Don had gone two doors down when he heard the gun shot followed by a pause then a second shot._

"_LINDSAY!"_

_Don ran into the apartment to find Lindsay on the floor with a gun shot to the chest and a man about thirty on the floor. It didn't take Don long to know that the prep was dead._

"_Lindsay can you hear me? SOMEONE CALL 911!"_

"_Don?" came the whisper from Lindsay._

"_Don't try to talk Linds. Just stay awake for me."_

"_I need you to do something for me. Tell Danny I don't blame him for not coming back and that just like I said I love him. And make sure to tell the ER doctors that I'm pregnant. Please tell Danny I was going to tell him. I wasn't going to keep the baby from him. I just wanted to make sure I didn't miscarry before I told anyone."_

Danny was crying on the other line. Nick walked up and put his arm around him. Danny didn't even take notice. "What happened next Don? Is she…is Montana still alive?"

Don didn't hear him just kept going with his story:

"_You can tell him all that yourself." About that time the ambulance showed up._

"_Sir, you are going to have to move" said an EMT._

"_Okay, and she…she's pregnant." Was all Don could think to say. _

_After they loaded Lindsay up in the ambulance Don called Mac._

"DAMN IT DON IS SHE STILL ALIVE? WHAT ABOUT MY BABY?" yelled Danny, by now everyone in the lab was watching Danny and Nick. At this time Nick took the phone.

"Don, its Nick"

"Hey, I wasn't supposed to tell him." Don whispered over the phone.

"Well, I'm glad someone did. Listen, I'm going to make plane reservation and we will be on the next flight out. There is going to be three of us because I know Sara isn't going to want to stay behind."

"Okay call me when you land and I'll come pick you up."

"Can you just tell me if she is alive?" Nick asked.

Silence is all he got on the other end of the phone.

_A/N: Alright guys you know the drill. REVIEW FEED ME! The more review I get the faster I'll update! I already have an idea where this is going. The idea above came to me while I was smoking at work LOL!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A**s Nick had thought Sara did want to go with them and after some begging to Grissom all three were on their way to New York. Danny hadn't said a word since the phone call with Don. As the three unloaded from the plane Nick called Don.

"Hey meet us at passenger pickup."

"I'm already here."

Danny wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him. Once he saw Don the tears that had wanted to fall began and he did nothing to stop them. Don walked up to Danny and just held him for a few minutes.

"Come on Danny lets get you to your apartment."

"I want to know about Montana. Just tell me! I can't take this anymore."

Don took a deep breath. After his phone call with Danny he had called Mac to let him know that Danny was on his way in.

"I'll tell you the rest once we get you home." Was Don would say.

The car ride to Danny's apartment was done is silence. After getting to the apartment and opening the door Danny noticed that the place was spotless. There was no dust and the place looked lived in.

Don noticed the look on Danny's face and before he could say anything Danny ran to his bedroom. Nick and Sara just stood there till the heard a scream from the bedroom. They looked at each other and Sara ran into the room.

There was Danny lying on the bed with looked like a women's shirt in his hands.

"Danny?"

"She was staying here. I can smell her on the bed. Most of her clothes are here. What have I done?" Danny just started to cry harder.

Since being with Nick Sara's people skills and improved. She did the first thing that came to mind. She held him.

**B**ack in the living room Don and Nick sat on the couch.

"Okay man, enough, what happen to Lindsay?" Nick was starting to get angry with Don. How could he not see what he was doing to Danny?

Don took a deep breath. _Man I've done that a lot lately._ "I'll tell you everything once Danny calms down."

Another ten minutes went by before Danny and Sara came out of the bedroom. Sara sat next to Nick on the couch.

"Okay Don, finish your story"

_After hanging up with Mac Don raced to the hospital. He entered the ER to find Mac and Stella already there._

"_What did they say? Is she alright?" Don asked out of breath._

"_They took her to surgery. They say she lost a lot of blood." Stella said_

"_What about the baby?" Don asked not even thinking._

"_BABY?" Mac asked looking at Don._

"_She's pregnant?" Stella asked taking a seat in the first chair she saw._

"_Yeah, she said she didn't want to tell anyone till she was passed twelve weeks and the threat of a miscarriage was down." Don said._

"_Well, that explains why she really didn't want to touch some of the chemicals and always wore a mask. Why didn't I put it together?" Stella said feeling like she let her friend down._

"_DANNY!" Don yelled pulling out his cell phone._

"_What about Danny?" Stella asked. She was not very happy with Danny for leaving them the way he did, but after talking to Lindsay and finding out she was the one to tell him to go she had calmed down._

"_I have to call and tell him. But what do you say?" Don asked as he looked at this cell phone._

"_Why don't we wait till we know something?" Mac said "we don't want to upset him till we know if she is going to make it." _

"_She will, she has too. I don't know what Danny will do if she doesn't."_

Don looked at Danny "We waited for six hours till the doctor came out. She has been in a coma ever since."

"What about the baby?" Danny said not looking up from the floor.

"So far the baby is okay. They have been keeping an eye on it. The heart rate is good. They were afraid they had lost it in surgery, but the baby moved and they couldn't find it for a while." Don said.

"Can I please see her?" Danny said.

"Okay."

Nick and Sara looked at each other and had one of their wordless conversations. "I'm going to stay here and get us unpacked." Nick said.

"I'll go with you." Sara said. After she had found out about the conversation between Danny and Nick she had had a conversation of her own with Danny.

_Flashback_

_Danny was walking down the hall of the lab going to see Greg about some DNA results. _

"_Danny"_

_Danny turned around to see Sara walking up to him. "Yeah, Sara what's up?" he asked in his New York accent._

"_Can I talk to you for a minute?" _

_Danny just looked at her for a second. Sara had been really standoffish since he started. _

"_Sure"_

_They walked into the locker room and sat on the bench._

"_I know I haven't given you a chance, but I just wanted to say thank you."_

_Danny looked at her confused. "Your welcome, I guess, but can I ask what I did?"_

_  
Sara smiled. "For threatening to take me out to dinner." _

_Danny then knew she knew about the conversation with Nick._

"_Why?" was all she asked._

_Danny took a deep breath and started to explain about Lindsay. "I know what it is like to want something and think you can't have it. But I also know what it is like to get what you thought you couldn't have. If that makes sense and I saw that same look in both of your eyes that I had for Lindsay. I couldn't sit back and watch you guys suffer because you wouldn't talk."_

_After that conversation Danny and Sara had become really close to the point where they were like brother and sister._

Present.

Danny looked at Sara with a smile. He knew she would stand by his side. She was the sister he never had.

"Alright lets go." Said Don with a heavy heart. The next few hours was going to be tough.

**T**he ride to the hospital was done in complete silence no one wanted to talk. Once they walked into the hospital Don took them right to her room the blinds were closed and you couldn't see in.

"We have been taking turn sitting with her. They say the longer she is in the coma the harder it will be for her to come out. Danny, I want to warn you that it is a hard sight to see. I know you love her and I love her like a sister and I could barely stand it."

Danny never took his eyes off the door and nodded after Don was done. With a deep breath Don opened the door.

_A/N: Okay I couldn't help it but put yet another cliffhanger. If I get at least 5 review I'll update again today. I keep telling my husband I'm evil but he doesn't believe me. evil grin_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you __soswimmer13 for pointing out a mistake in my previous chapter (about the dust) my fingers started going and I didn't stop to see if it made sense. I have made the changes in the previous chapter. Thanks again._

**D**on opened the door and took a step back to let Danny in. The first thing he noticed was how dark the room was. After his eyes adjusted he saw someone a person, male, sitting in a chair and no Lindsay. It was Sheldon Hawkes.

"Hawkes?" Danny asked.

Sheldon Hawkes opened his eyes and turned to see Danny standing there. "Danny." Sheldon jumped up and gave Danny a manly hug.

"Where is Lindsay?" Danny asked

"They just took her to run some more test on her brain to see if there is any activity." Sheldon told him gently. Danny's face went pale.

"How long till they get back from the test?" Sara asked.

Sheldon looked at her for a minute then back to Danny with a raised eyebrow. Sara caught this. "I'm sorry I'm Sara Sidle, my **boyfriend** and I work with Danny in Vegas, Nick is back at the apartment unpacking."

Sheldon released the breath he had been holding and holds his hand out to shake Sara's. "Sorry, I'm Sheldon Hawkes, but everyone just calls me Hawkes"

Danny wasn't listening to what was going on around him he just stared at the spot Lindsay had been.

"Danny, why don't we go and get something to eat and by the time we are done they should be back." Sara said looking at Don and Sheldon.

"Yeah, Danny if you haven't eaten and you aren't going to do Lindsay much good if you pass out." Sheldon said getting the point.

Danny looked at the three faces of his friends and knew they were right. "Okay, but I can't promise much."

**O**ne hour later found everyone back at Lindsay's room. A nurse walked up to them. "Mr. Hawkes, they just brought her back. The doctor will be in shortly to talk to you about the results."

"Thanks Cassie." He turned and looked at Danny. "I'm sure Don has already talked to you that what you are about to see will be rough." Sheldon noticed that Danny wasn't listening to him just looking at the door. "Danny" Danny turned and looked at Sheldon "I really need you to listen to me right now." After a nod from Danny, Sheldon continued, "There is a tube in her nose to feed her, she is on a respirator, and hooked up to many wires that monitor her heart, and brain waves. She is very pale and looks to be in a peaceful sleep. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that it is not as bad as it seems because it is." Danny once again nodded his head.

"Can I go in now?"

"One more thing Danny, there will be wires hooked up to her stomach that monitor the baby. One of the beats you will hear will be your baby's."

At this Danny rushed to the door and opened it before anyone could say anything.

Don, Sara, and Sheldon all stood at the door and watch as Danny got his first look at Lindsay in little more than a month.

**D**anny rushed into the room and stopped dead in this tracks. There was his Montana, just like Sheldon had described. He heard two beeps in the room and looked at Sheldon. Sheldon answered his unspoken question. "The fast beep is your kid's" Danny just nodded. "We'll be outside if you need anything." Sheldon said as he closed the door.

After Sheldon had closed the door Danny walked to the bed and looked at Lindsay. He couldn't stop the tears that started to flow down his cheeks or the sob that escaped his throat. He held her hand and then gently put his other hand and on her stomach and noticed the slight bump there. Time seemed to stop for Danny there in that room, but there was a knock at the door and Sheldon, Sara, Don and a doctor came in.

"Mr. Messer, I'm Doctor Armstrong, I've been looking after Lindsay." The doctor was an older gentleman with black hair that was graying around the side, but the thing that Danny really noticed was his gently blue/green eyes.

"Its, Danny, how is she really Dr. Armstrong? I know my friend sugar coat it." Danny said with puffy red eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Danny, it's not good. The surgery fixed most of the damage and time will heal the rest, but the longer she is in the coma the smaller the chances are she will ever wake up. I know you are the father of her baby, so I'm going to go ahead and tell you that you may have some decisions to make later if she doesn't wake up. If it comes down to pulling the plug then you will have a decision, due to the fact that she is in a coma the decisions in regard to the child are yours."

"What do you mean pull the plug and what decision?" Danny asked not liking this conversation.

"I know you don't like to hear this Danny and I pray to God we won't have it again, but if there is no sign that Lindsay will wake up, then you can choose to pull the plug or keep her on it till the baby is at a stage where it is safe to be born." Dr. Armstrong said as gently as he could. "But remember that they say people in comas can hear you when you talk to them so talk to her and tell her everything that is going on and how much she means to you. The good news is there seems to still be brain activity so that is a good sign and it seems she is in there just being stubborn."

Danny smiled at this and nodded his head yes. Sheldon and Don walked out with the doctor. Sara walked up to Danny "I know you want to stay here but lets get you home so you can take a shower and some sleep." Danny noticed she didn't say a good night's sleep. Just then the door opened and Mac and Stella walked in.

"Danny" Stella said as she walked over and gave him a big motherly hug.

"Hey Stella. Mac." Danny said looking at the man.

"Danny it's good to see you I just wish it weren't under these conditions." Mac said as he surprised Danny and Stella when he hugged the young man.

Sara just stood off to the side. It didn't take Stella long to see her. When she did her eyes narrowed. "And who are you?" Stella asked.

Danny saw the look in her eyes and rolled his. "Stella, Mac, this is Sara Sidle. Her and her **boyfriend** came here with me. They both work at the Las Vegas crime lab."

Stella was immediately sorry for the way she acted. "I'm sorry Sara, I'm Stella, and this is Mac"

Sara smiled and shook both their hands. "It's nice to finally meet you; Nick and I have heard so much about you"

"Nick?" Mac asked.

Sara blushed "My boyfriend. He is at the apartment unpacking and speaking of him I should probably call him. I'll leave ya'll alone."

Danny laughed a little at that "Ya'll, you are so hanging out with Nick too much."

Sara smiled. "Yeah, well it is your fault."

Stella raised an eyebrow "Your fault? Did you play matchmaker?"

"Yeah, I did the same thing to Nick that Don done to me to ask Lindsay out." Danny said with a smile.

"And what was that?" Mac asked.

"He told me that if I didn't he would."

**A**bout an hour later Sara came in and told Danny they really needed to head back to the apartment as Nick was going crazy. Danny turned to Lindsay "I'll be back tomorrow" he kissed her forehead and then her stomach and left.

**T**he next morning found Nick in the kitchen making pancakes and Sara making coffee.

"If this doesn't get him out of bed…" Nick didn't get a chance to finish is thought when Danny walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Both of ya'll coming to the hospital with me?" Danny asked as he made his plate.

"Ya'll and what was that last night about me hanging out with Nick for to long?" Sara said as she sat down with her plate with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well…" Danny really didn't have a come back for that one. "What do you have planned for today?" Danny said changing the subject.

"Well, I talked to Mac last night and he is really short handed so I talked to Gris and we are going to work with Mac for a while. Gris has some people from days covering for us. And Danny he wants to talk to you" Sara said.

"We will go to the hospital with you, but we have a deal for you." Nick said as he too sat down with his plate. "Since we have no idea where we are Don is going to pick us up from there and take us to the lab. While we are working you get to stay with Lindsay, but when we get off Don is going to bring us back to the hospital and all three of us are coming home."

"Who all is in on this?" Danny wanted to know before he started to argue.

"Everyone, so don't even try to get out of it. We talked to the hospital staff and they even said we could use a tranquilizer gun on you if we have too." Sara said. She could see the gears turning in his head. Danny knew he had no choice. "And you have to promise to eat while you are there. The nurses said they will bring you lunch if you want." Sara finished.

"Wow you thought of everything." Danny said.

"Yeah, well I have good experience about waiting in the hospital with someone." Sara said looking at Nick.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that" Danny said. After a week Nick had told Danny about being buried alive and Danny in turn told Nick all about the Tanglewood boys.

"So let's get going." Nick said as he put all the plates in the sink.

"Yes, let's get out of here." Sara said and they were out the door.

**T**he last few days were like going though a very slow hell for Danny. All he did was sleep, eat, and sit with Lindsay. Danny had called Grissom back and wasn't surprise when he said he would find someone else to fill the position and that he was looking at Greg. Danny told him that was great and that he didn't see himself leaving New York again. Grissom wished him luck and told him to stay in touch. Everyone came by to see Lindsay and everyone had talked to her like she was in the room. Danny still had yet to really say anything to her. Finally it got too much.

Danny reached over and took her hand. "Montana, I don't know if you can hear me, but I have something I want to say. The main thing is I'm so sorry. I should have never left you and I love you so much. I thought I was becoming the man you needed, but instead I became a man you didn't even know. I'm not going back to Vegas. My home is here with you and the baby." Danny choked back a sob. "There is nothing in the world that could make me leave you that I can help. Back in Vegas, I helped a couple co-workers out, it made me think of you and how much I missed your smile and the roll of your eyes when I said something stupid. The way for face lights up when I walk in the room and how sometimes I just sit there for hours and watch you work. I want us to be a family Linds, but you have to wake up for me." Danny couldn't take in anymore. He laid his head on her chest and let the tears fall.

Danny didn't know how long he sat there like that, but the next thing he knows is a hand on his head. He looked at Lindsay to see her eyes open looking down at him.

"LINDSAY!!!" before she could do anything Danny ran out of the room. "SHE'S AWAKE!! LINDSAY'S AWAKE!!!" He yelled from the door. Three nurses came running into the room.

"Welcome back, Miss Monroe." Said Cassie "I'm going to go get Dr. Armstrong and see if we can get this tube out. Blink twice if you understand."

Lindsay blinked twice. "Good, now I'll be right back."

Danny came back to the bedside and looked down at his Montana. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Lindsay blinked twice and a few tears started to fall.

"Miss Monroe, it is nice to see you wake. How about we take this tube out?" Dr. Armstrong said. Lindsay blinked twice. "Okay when I say push all the air out of your lungs." Lindsay blinked twice again. "Okay, one, two, three, breath out" Lindsay did just that and started to cough. "Good, now Danny I know you are happy, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a few minutes. I'm sure there are some people you need to call." Dr. Armstrong said with a wink. "We won't be long."

"Okay" Danny said. He lends over and gave Lindsay a kiss on the forehead and then on the stomach like he had done every time he left. "I'll be right back" then he walked out the door and cried.

_A/N: Okay guys, here you go! Just as promised and it is LOONNGG six pages in word. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I am so sorry about the delay. A couple weeks ago they found a mass behind my uterus and I had to have surgery to have it removed. So I really haven't been able to go on with this story. But here is the next part. _

**N**ick's cell phone went off while in the AVT lab going over some video from a B&E at a gas station.

"Stokes"

About that time Sara walked in the door and Mac, Stella, Hawkes, and Flack where walking down the hall.

"She woke up!!" Was the greeting he got from Danny.

"WELL, HOT DAMN!! Danny that's great. When?"

"A couple minutes ago. The doctor is in there now taking out all the tubes." Danny said.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone and we'll come to the hospital." Nick said looking at everyone at the door that were now in turn looking at him with hope in their eyes.

"Okay, I'll call if anything happens." Danny said and hung up.

Nick looked up at everyone with that 100-watt smile. "Lindsay woke up about twenty minutes ago."

Shouts were heard and hugs were exchanged. "I told Danny we would stop by later"

"I think we should wait till after shift to give them a couple hours together." Sara said looking at Stella with a knowing look. Stella nodded her head in agreement. Since working with Sara and seeing her with Nick. Stella and Sara had become quick friends.

"I agree. They have a lot of talking to do." Stella said. "Come on guys we still have a case to solve."

With that everyone went back to work, but their steps were noticeable lighter.

**At the hospital.**

**D**anny waited outside the room for what seemed like hours but was no more that thirty minutes when the door opened. "How is she?"

"She went back to sleep a few minutes ago. The first thing she asked if the baby was okay and then if she was dreaming that you were here." Dr. Armstrong said with a smile.

Danny smirked "What did you tell her?"

"I told her the baby was okay and that she was still pregnant and about you I told her that you were very much real and have been a pain to the staff the whole time you've been here. She said typical Danny."

Danny knew after hearing that she was going to be okay. But the question that kept coming up in this mind was _Will we be?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I didn't realize my last chapter was so freakin' short so I'm going to go ahead and continue. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I had to re-read my story twice to get back in the groove of it. LOL_

**D**anny sat outside the door for a couple more minutes after the doctor left. He took a deep breath and walked into Lindsay's room. She was lying in the bed asleep so Danny just walked up to her bed and watched her. God how he had missed her, he had gotten so lonely that he had moved in with Nick a couple weeks after having been in Vegas. The looks between Nick and Sara while home were almost too much for Danny. He had already decided to go back to New York before he talked to Don. Now he wished he had made is choice earlier and maybe Lindsay won't be where she is right now.

"It's not your fault." Came a soft raspy voice from the bed.

"What you can read minds now?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Just yours." Lindsay said with a smirk of her own.

"Damn it Lindsay, I should have never left you. I should have stayed you wouldn't have been at that scene all by yourself." Danny said as tears came to his eyes.

"Your right," Lindsay said after the shocked looked Danny gave her and before he could speak she continued. "You would have tried to play hero and would have either been killed or you would be where I am. All I could think about after I realized I got shot was you and the baby. And remember Danny I told you to leave."

"Yeah, but I never listened to you before why should I have started then?" Danny said trying to lighten the mood.

Lindsay would have none of that. "Danny, I do not regret telling you to leave. You needed to find out for yourself how much I love you. You have no idea how hard it was when I found out I was pregnant not to call you right then."

"Why didn't you? I would have been on the first flight home." Danny said a little anger coming through in his voice.

"Then what huh, you would have been no closure in finding yourself. Danny I fell in love with you. Not what you thought I wanted or needed. You had to go out and find the man I fell in love with the old Danny. I will never regret that I now have that man back and in front of me." Lindsay said with tears in her eyes.

Danny couldn't take it anymore after not seeing, hearing, or being able to touch Lindsay for about a month he took in a tight hug, but careful on the wound to her chest.

For the next two hours Danny filled Lindsay in on what had happen to him in Vegas and about Nick and Sara. Lindsay wanted to meet them and tell them thank you for looking out for Danny and was over joyed to hear that they had flown up to New York with him and had been working with Mac in their places.

That is how the gang found them a couple minutes later.

"Should we leave them?" Sara asked looking at the women that she had heard so much about and the happy smile on Danny's face that she had never seen before.

"Let me think a minute" Don put his finger to his chin. "NO" and walked into the room.

"Okay you two, our turn." Lindsay just laughed and Danny gave him a go-to-hell look.

Sara and Nick came into the room. "You must be Sara and Nick." Lindsay said to the two faces she didn't know.

"Yeah, I'm Sara Sidle. It is nice to put a face with all the stories we've heard." Sara said and surprised Nick when she gave Lindsay a hug.

"I'm Nick Stokes, and I don't see how you lived with his guy. He drove me nuts." Nick said also giving Lindsay a hug.

"Tell me about it" Lindsay said with a laugh only to laugh harder with Danny's "HEY" in the background.

The group talked for a few minutes until the nurse came in and told them they had to leave so Lindsay could get some rest.

"When do you leave?" Lindsay asked, because the issue of if Danny was going back to Vegas had not been touch.

"I have to leave now or I'll get in trouble." Danny said not following what Lindsay was asking.

"Not the room cowboy, when do you go back to Vegas?"

"I'm not. I talked to Grissom and he is going to give the position to Greg Sander in DNA. I'm going to have to find something here in New York. Now what can an out of work CSI do?" Danny asked with a sad smile.

"I know, take the next week off but be in my office a week from Monday to get your assignment." Said Mac from the door he was going to talk to Danny about coming back to work when he over heard the conversation.

"But Mac, I quit." Danny said

"No, you thought the papers you were signing were resignation, they were actually a leave of absent request from for three months. You still have a job Danny. I knew you would be back." Mac said with a smile and left.

Danny just looked after Mac in shock. "Well, I guess that takes care of that. So when can I get out of here?" Lindsay said with a smile.

**I**t wasn't for another two weeks before Lindsay was able to go home. In that time period she had become quick friends with Sara and Nick and she really didn't want them to leave. Little did she know….

"Montana!" Danny yelled from the entryway.

"WHAT?" Lindsay yelled back from the couch.

"Ya'll do know the apartment is not that big that ya'll have to yell right?" Nick asked with a knowing smile. Since getting out of the hospital Lindsay had moved in with Danny and someone was always with her. They did this every time he came home.

"We know, but we also know it drives you crazy." Lindsay said with a smile.

Sara came in from the bedroom her and Nick were using while there. "What is with all the yelling?"

"Lindsay and Danny being well, Lindsay and Danny." Nick said with a smirk.

"Oh" Sara said with a roll of her eyes.

They all were sitting in the living room eating pizza when Lindsay finally asked the question she really didn't want to know the answer to.

"So when do you guys go back to Vegas?" Lindsay asked.

Nick looked at Sara and Sara looked at Nick. At the same time they said "You didn't tell them?"

Both shook their heads no.

"Tell us what?" Danny said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Well, Sara and I have decided not to go back." Nick said looking at them for their reactions.

"Really?" Lindsay asked with a huge grin on her face.

"We talked to Mac and Grissom and we really like it here. Of course we will miss the guys, but this way we can have a fresh start. Everyone was looking at us weird." Sara said.

"Why were they looking at ya weird?" Danny asked.

"I use to have a thing for Grissom a long time ago and some people can't seem to figure that there was nothing there and that Nick is just a rebound guy to make Grissom jealous." Sara said.

"So, after talking to Mac and letting Grissom know we are now the newbies to New York's Finest." Nick said with a grin.

Danny couldn't have been happier. He wasn't to happy thinking that they were going to leave and that he would never see them again.

"Well, you don't have to look for a place to live for another what?" Danny said looking at Lindsay.

"Six months, then we are going to have to kick you out." Lindsay said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a plan, but it may only be about one, because we found an apartment right here in the building." Sara said looking at Lindsay.

"Alright, someone will always be close to Lindsay during her pregnancy." Danny said. Before leaving the hospital Dr. Armstrong had told Lindsay to always have someone close due to the wound and her pregnancy.

"Yeap, and this way it will be easier to spoil them rotten." Nick said.

"I'll remember that when Sara becomes pregnant." Danny said with a laugh till he saw the look on Sara's face. "No way!"

"What?" Nick said looking from Danny to Lindsay finally to Sara.

"This isn't how I pictured this but hey that is our life." Sara said with a shy smile. "Danny's not going to be the only new dad in this apartment."

And at that Nick fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: okay guys, I always said I would never be one of those authors that started a story and didn't finish and well, I guess I did b/c I completely forgot about this story till I got a couple reviews so I'm think a couple more chapters and this will be done._

**I**t had been five months since Nick did his fainting act and Danny still would not let him live it down. Nick and Sara had moved into the apartment right across the hall from Danny and Lindsey. Lindsey was having trouble moving around being 8 months pregnant and Sara wasn't doing much better at 6 months.

"Okay, I'm so ready to get this over with." Lindsey said on one of Sara's days off.

"Don't tell me that I still have three more months to go." Sara said and looked out the window with a far off look on her face.

Lindsey had gotten really good at reading Sara. "What's on your mind, Sara?"

Sara looked over at Lindsey and took a deep breath. "I'm scared to death." Before Lindsey could speak Sara continued. "I have only told a couple people but I didn't have the best childhood. Hell, most of it was in foster care. My mom killed my dad with I was about 12. I'm scared since I haven't had a good mother role model that I will totally screw up my baby's life. I want to be everything I can be and just don't think I can."

By this time Sara is in tears along with Lindsey. "Sara you listen to me and you listen very closely." Sara looked up at Lindsey with hope and fear in her eyes. "No one and I mean no one is the perfect parent. I'm scared to death too. I'm afraid that I'll make the wrong decision when my child get older and totally screw them up. Sara babies don't come with manuals you will be the best mom you can be and Nick and the baby will love you for it."

Sara looked at Lindsey Nick had told her the same thing, but hearing it from Lindsey just seemed to clam her down.

"And don't forget I'm right across the hall if you need anything" Lindsey then grab Sara and put her in a hug.

That is how Danny and Nick found them a couple minutes later. Not knowing the serious conversation that had taken place Danny laughed out loud when he walked in.

"What?" ask Lindsey

"You guys just look funny hugging with your bellies that way." Danny said with a smirk.

Sara and Lindsey just looked at each other, then down to their bellies. Sara just laughed and Lindsey rolled her eyes.

**T**hings had been busy for Danny and Lindsey with getting ready for the baby. They wanted the sex to be a surprise so getting things for the room had been a little difficult at first.

"Well, we couldn't paint the room blue, pink, purple, or green so I picked up some yellow." Danny said as he looked at what to be the babies room.

"Yeah, and have fun with that. Nick and Don will be over in a few minutes and help you. Sara, Stella and I are going shopping." Lindsey said with a smile.

"Okay just don't go too far." Danny said. As Lindsey had gotten closer to her due date Danny wasn't letting her go very far from home.

Lindsey just rolled her eyes and kissed Danny on the cheek. "Have fun." Just then the door bell rang Lindsey let everyone in.

"Alright let's go do some shopping." Stella said with a grin.

**T**hey had only been shopping for a couple hours when Lindsey started to feel some pain in her back.

"You okay?" Sara asked when she noticed Lindsey discomfort.

"Yeah, just a little pain"

"You want to head back?" Stella asked as she walked back up to them with an arm full of stuff.

"Stella, you don't have to get all that stuff." Lindsey said

"I know, but I want to. I have two babies to shop for." Stella said with a grin. "So you want to head back to you house?"

Lindsey didn't get the chance to answer as pain went from her stomach to her back. She looked down then at Stella. "No I think the hospital would be better. My water just broke."

Stella and Sara just stared at her for a few minutes. "Okay, I'll get a cab and Sara you call Danny. That should be a fun conversation."

Sara just grinned and pulled out her cell phone.

**B**ack at the apartment, more paint was on the guys then it was on the walls.

"Okay guys we really need to get this done before the girls come back." Danny said as he wiped paint off his cheek, put there by Nick after Danny had made a comment about his painting skills.

"How long have they been gone anyway?" Don asked as he started to paint again.

"Couple hours I think, but Stella's with them so we should have a couple more." Nick said as he followed Don's lead.

"Yeah that girl can shop." Danny said. He was just about to start painting again when his cell phone rang.

"Messer"

"Danny, what ya doing?"

"Sara? I'm doing the same thing I was doing when you left why? What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Not much, just taking Linds to the hospital it seems her water broke." Sara said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, very funny you have pulled this on me a couple time it won't work this time" Danny said.

"Danny!!! Just get your ass to the hospital okay" Sara said as she got in the cab. Lindsey was breathing deep and in pain.

"Let me talk to him." Lindsey said. Sara handed her the phone. "DANNY MESSER YOU GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!!! AWWWWW!!!

"LINDSEY?!?!"

Lindsey handed the phone back to Sara. "Believe me now?"

"I'm coming." Danny said and hung up. "Well, guys it looks like I'm going to be a dad today." Danny said with a grin.

"HOT DAMN!!" Nick said "go get cleaned up we'll finish this and then meet you up there." Nick looked at Don to see if this was okay and Don gave a nod.

"Thanks, guys."

**B**y the time Danny got to the hospital Lindsey had already been given the good drugs.

"Hey baby" Danny said as he walked in the room. Lindsey was laying there looking a little sleepy; Sara was watching the newborn channel on the TV; Stella was no were to be found.

"Hey"

"You feel pretty good?"

"Yeah, they say I'm at 4 cm and 75 effaced so now it is just a waiting game." Lindsey said.

About that time Dr. Armstrong walked in. "Hello Lindsey. I heard you were back."

"Hey Doc long time no see." Lindsey said with a sleepy smile. She had to go back to see Dr. Armstrong a couple times after the shooting for check ups.

"How ya doing?" Danny asked from the chair next to Lindsey.

"I'm doing well, unfortunately I'm not here as a social call."

With that said Lindsey was wide awake. "What is wrong Doc?"

Dr. Armstrong walked up to Lindsey's bed side. "With in injury to your chest I don't think natural birth would be a good choice for you. I'm afraid that your chest isn't as healed as it should be for the hard work of labor and delivery. Remember when we talked about the medication?" Lindsey nodded her head. "We couldn't put you on the strong meds because of the baby. Due to all this we are going to have to do a c-section and we are going to have to put you under and on a respirator." Dr. Armstrong stopped for a moment to let all this sink in. Lindsey looked on the verge of tears. Danny just sat there. Sara decided now would be a good time to leave them so she got up as quietly as she could and left the room.

Dr. Armstrong continued. "Now normally we don't allow anyone but medical staff in for these," Danny got ready to fight him on that, but Dr. Armstrong lifted his hand up to stop him, "seeing as I'm the doctor that is going to be doing the surgery I will allow you to come in Danny, but if I give the word you have to leave no questions asked. If you can't promise this I can't let you in." Dr. Armstrong looked at Danny.

"I promise." Danny said.

"Okay, we have it scheduled in a couple hours till then we are going to give you something to stop the labor." Dr. Armstrong said. "Don't worry Lindsey your in good hands."

**S**ara walked down the hall to see Stella on the phone.

"Yeah, her water broke we are at the hospital." Stella turned to look at Sara something in Sara's face told Stella something was wrong. "Mac I'm going to have to call you back" and with that hung up. "What wrong?"

With that Sara began to tell Stella everything Dr. Armstrong had told Danny and Lindsey. "I don't know what to do for them." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"We will be there for them." Stella said as she wrapped Sara in a hug.

**B**y the time everyone got there the c-section was to take place in twenty minutes.

"Okay guys, I say we go in there and give them all the love and support they need then we wait." Stella said.

"I agree, but not all at once." Mac said. He didn't want to over do it with Lindsey.

Hawkes and Hammerback went in first. They stayed for about five minutes then came out.

"Next?" Hawkes said as he got comfortable in the plastic chairs.

"I'll go." Mac said as he looked at around. Everyone nodded "then the rest of you go."

**M**ac walked into the room so see Danny's eyes red from tears and anger.

"What the hell are you talking about Lindsey? You are going to be fine and you can tell the baby that when it gets older." Danny said

Lindsey looked up to see Mac standing there. "Hey Mac." Danny looked up then turned away.

"Danny can I have a few with Lindsey?" Mac asked

"Yeah, I'm going to get ready I'll be back." Danny said then left the room

"Mind telling me what had Danny in a bunch?" Mac said as he took the seat that Danny just left.

"I just told Danny that if I didn't make it to tell the baby that I love it and if it was a girl and I died to name it after me."

"I see. And did you think about how that statement would make him feel. Lindsey in less than 9 months that is the second time he has heard words don't or didn't make it and your name in the same sentence?"

Lindsey remained silent she hadn't thought about that.

"Lindsey, I don't think you would need to let him to do that if, and by the way you will, make it."

"I know I'm just scared this wasn't how I picture it."

"I'm sure Danny is just as scared as you are."

By this time Danny came back in the room. Lindsey just started to cry "I'm sorry Danny; I wasn't thinking when I said that. I'm just really scared."

Danny just held her and started to whisper in her ear. After a couple seconds Mac asked if he could send in the last of the gang.

Lindsey smiled and nodded her head. A few minutes later Nick, Sara, Stella, and Don walked in the door. They were all smile even though Mac had told them what had happen. Time went by very fast and before anyone knew it the nurse was there to take Lindsey to the OR.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay guys, here is the next chapter and I'm making it short on prupose . I have to say over a hundred hit and only about 3 reviews; I'm hurt!! Anyways, depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter I may wait till next weekend to write or update again. (evil grin)_

**N**ick, Sara, Stella, and Flack all walked back into the waiting room. "Now all we have to do is wait." Stella said as she looked around at what had become like a family to her. Everyone took a seat and watched the clock that seemed to tick ever so slowing.

**T**he same could not be said for Danny. He wanted to make sure that the last face Lindsey saw before she went under was his. Nurses tried to push him out of the way but he wouldn't move. It wasn't until one of the nurses told Dr. Armstrong that Danny explained what he wanted. Dr. Armstrong agreed it would be easier on Lindsey that way.

"Okay Lindsey, you ready to have a baby?" Dr. Armstrong asked with a gentle smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lindsey said with the bravest smile she could muster.

"Alright then let's do it."

As the placed the mask over Lindsey's face her eyes went wide and her heart rate went up. That is until Danny's face came into field of vision.

"Just breathe Montana" Lindsey smiled at the nickname, something Danny hadn't called her in awhile "that's it baby just breathe and when you wake up you will get to see the wonderful baby we have brought into the world."

Lindsey smiled again. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too, Montana" was the last thing she heard and Danny's blue eyes were the last thing she saw before deep sleep over came her.

**I**n the waiting room, Stella was pacing the length of it. Mac and Hawkes had been called to a scene that they tried to get out of, Nick was rubbing Sara's back and they were having a conversation of their very own. And Don well Don was trying to make to move on a nurse named Renea.

Stella had had enough and walked over to Nick and Sara.

"What could be taking so long? They have been in there for over an hour." Stella asked as she looked at the clock on the waiting room wall for the hundredth time.

"I'm not sure. I do know this isn't like your normal c-section." Sara said. Sara had been doing a lot of reading on the different way to give child birth. She still didn't know which way she wanted to go.

"I'm sure that as soon as they are done Danny will let us know something."

They didn't have to wait much longer when Danny came out of the double doors. Everyone stood up and Don even excused himself from the pretty nurse.

As they got closer they could tell something was wrong. Danny's eyes were red and his shoulders were slumped.

Stella reached him first. "Danny?" she asked softly.

Danny looked up at Stella grabbed her and just started to cry.

_Well, guys that is all you get for now. HE HE I'm pretty sure I'm going to get some hate mail for this, but hate mail is better than no mail. So let me know what you think. Also I need to know if it should be a boy or a girl and give me your ideas for names on both and keep in mind Lindsey may not make it. . So please REVIEW!!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay guys here is the next part _

**A**fter Lindsey had gone into her deep sleep they put her on the respirator and moved her into the OR and Danny never to far away from her. The room was smaller than Danny had thought and even smaller with the amount of people cramped in there. He figured out really quick that most of the people in there were for Lindsey. Once she was strapped to the table and the blue sheet put up Dr. Armstrong came in.

"Okay Danny you ready to have a baby?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure am." Danny said with as much of a smile as he could get.

Dr. Armstrong nodded in understanding.

"Okay people lets begin."

The room was quiet the only sound was the beating of Lindsey's heart. Danny sat there holding on to Lindsey's hand for all he was worth. Dr. Armstrong took one last look at Danny.

"First cut" the next few minutes went in a blur for Danny. He didn't take his eyes off Lindsey until he heard the cry of his baby.

"Well, Danny it looks like you have….."Before the Dr. could finish Danny stopped him.

"Hey doc I want me and Lindsey to see the baby for the first time together. So could you just wake her up now?" Danny said with a grin.

Dr. Armstrong smiled a very short smile till the one of the alarms on Lindsey started to go off.

"Danny you remember what I said about our deal?" Dr. Armstrong said not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Yeah" Danny asked being pushed out of the way by a couple nurses.

"Now is that time."

And with that Danny was pushed out of the room. Danny didn't know how long he stood at the doors to the OR and cried or how long he just walked up and down the hall till he couldn't take it anymore. He walked out of the double doors into the waiting room where he saw everyone.

He saw everyone stand up and walk over to him. Stella reached him first.

"Danny?" She asked softly

That was all it took he grabbed a holt of Stella and cried like he never had before.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Okay, your review made me feel guilty so I'm going to ahead and write the next chapter and I promise this one will be longer._

**A**fter what seemed like forever Dr. Armstrong came through the double doors. Sara saw him first and was on her feet in seconds. Danny looked up and with his whole body tensed he walked up to the doctor.

"Well…." Danny couldn't finish the sentence.

"Why don't we sit down?" Dr Armstrong then lead the group to a conference room and closed the door it was a tight fit, but no one wanted to miss what was about to be said. "Well, the good news is Lindsey is still alive" big sigh of relief "but, we put her back coma." Dr. Armstrong put his hand up to stop all the questions he knew were coming. "Danny, Lindsey's body has been to hell and back we needed to put her in a coma to get her body to rest other wise she never would. The reason for her heart drop was because I'm not sure you're ready for this, but after we took out the baby her body reacted to the fact that the other baby was still in there."

Danny just looked at Dr. Armstrong like he had just grown a second no make that third head.

"What do you mean the other baby? There was only one. On all the ultrasound pictures we have there was one? We never heard a second heart beat."

Dr. Armstrong held up his hand to stop Danny a second time. "The only thing I can think of was due to the position of Baby B we couldn't see it due to Baby A. Also it was so high up and we only thought there was one baby we never went up that high to check. So in a sense Baby B was doing a very good job of hiding, a damn good job."

Danny was so shocked he couldn't think of anything to say. Stella took over "Dr. Armstrong, how long are you going to keep her in a coma?"

"At least till tomorrow and two days at the most. If we keep her in the coma for two days the babies will be able to go home before she does. So Danny you really need to go see your babies."

Danny just looked at everyone. "If you don't wake her up tomorrow I will, but I want to wait to see them with Lindsey."

"I understand. I'll give you a couple minutes to give everything I've told you to sink in by then Lindsey will be in a room you can go see her." Dr. Armstrong got up to leave before he was out the door Danny's voice brought a huge smile to his face.

"Wait TWINS!!!!"

**D**anny walked slowly into the room that Lindsey was in. Danny had flashback to only five months ago when she was just like this. Danny felt a tear go down his cheek. He sat in the chair that would be his home for the next twenty-four hours. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open.

"Danny?"

Danny jumped at the voice "Oh, hey Mac"

"Sorry I wasn't here, I tried to get out of it but you know crime doesn't stop even for family." Mac Said as he sat down in chair on the other side of Lindsey.

"It's okay Mac, Stella told me all you said to get out of it." Danny said with a smile.

Mac did blush a little at that comment. "Yeah, but it didn't work so…I hear we have two new addition instead of the one we thought huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I can handle two. One was scary enough but now there are two and we aren't prepared for two. We only bought one of everything. I mean come on Mac look at me what kind of father can I really be to two little people that will look up to me and come to me for answers. I've made so many bad decisions that they may not take my word for it."

Danny looked at Mac for the help he knew his own father wouldn't give him. Mac took a deep breath.

"Danny, you are a damn good man. Everyone has made decisions they are not proud of. And your right they may not listen to you, but when they don't you can't say you didn't try and that is all the matters. You will love those kids with all your heart. I never had the chance to have kids, but I can tell you this. With as much love as you and Lindsey have for each other those kids couldn't ask for better parents."

Danny had tears in his eyes by the time Mac was done. "Thanks Mac, I guess I just need to hear that."

"Your more than welcome Danny, and as far as only having one of everything I can guess there are a couple ladies out there that are taking care of that as we speak." Mac said with a grin.

"Oh God" Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why don't you go home and get a change of clothes and a shower. I'll stay here with Lindsey." Mac said.

"You sure I really don't want to leave her." Danny said looking at the love of his life.

"Go Danny, I'll watch over her till you get back."

"Okay, I won't be gone more than a couple hours."

"No rush" Mac said as Danny walked out the door.

**D**anny walked into his apartment and got a surprise. Stella, Don, Hawkes, Nick, and Sara were all in the living room putting together another crib, jumper, swing, and anything else that need to be put together.

"Hey Danny" Nick said as he walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hey guys, ya'll didn't have to do this." Danny said.

"There you go again with the ya'lls." Sara said with a smile from her place on the couch.

"Can't help it blame it on Nick." Danny said with first hint of a smile they had seen all day.

"Well, you should have seen Stella and Sara at the baby store this afternoon. It was like kids in a candy store. I'm never going to a baby store with them again." Don said while trying to figure out the crib.

"Amen to that." Hawkes said from his position on the floor trying to figure out a swing.

"Men" huffed Stella; she was on the couch next to Sara folding baby clothes.

"I'm just going to take a shower then head back to the hospital." Danny said.

"Yeah, and eat a piece of that pizza in there too." Nick said.

Danny just nodded; he didn't realize how hungry he was till they mentioned pizza. After the quickest shower he thinks he has ever had he walks into the kitchen to find two pieces waiting for him.

He sat ate the pizza and watched his friends, no, family in the living room. He walked back into the living room then just walked around the room giving everyone a hug. Then without a word he left.

**B**ack at the hospital Danny walked back into the room and finds Mac reading to Lindsey. "Hey" Danny said.

"Hey, I was about to call you, they just stopped the medicine that keeps her in the coma. So all we do now is wait for her to wake up."

"Okay Mac and Stella wanted me to tell you that your help is needed at my place because and I quote "Your children are not listening to her." Danny said with a grin. The first real grin all day.

"Okay Danny, I guess I don't have to tell you to call us when she wake up"

"Nope you'll be the first call."

Mac then hugged Danny and left. Danny went back to what was his chair and sat down. He remembered the last time she was in a coma she woke up to his voice. He had plan to surprise her with the fact that he had learned the words to her favorite song and now seemed like the perfect time to do so. So in a voice ever so soft Danny began to sing.

_Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone   
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance

And just as he finished the last line Lindsey began to open her eyes.

_A/N: Okay I don't' own The Dance by Garth Brook I just love that song and had to put it in I hope it works with the story so. As always please REVIEW. And _dddynamite don't crash your computer to do so LOL.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I hope everyone wasn't checking my story all day looking for an update. With two kids I can only write and update after they have gone to bed FYI. Anyways, thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews._

**L**indsey had been having one of those crazy dreams you have when you are in that deep of a sleep. She thought she heard Danny singing to her. But as she opened her eyes she realized that she was in fact not dreaming. She gave Danny the biggest smile she could.

"Hey Montana" Danny whispered.

"Hey" Lindsey said with a raspy voice due to the tube earlier.

"You want some water?" Danny asked as he reached for the glass of water the nurse had left.

Lindsey could only nod. As Danny was giving her a sip he paged the nurse. "She's awake."

"Okay Mr. Messer, I'll let Dr. Armstrong know" with that the nurse turned off the intercom.

"So what does the baby look like? Is it a boy or a girl? Does it have all its fingers and toes?" Lindsey started to rattle off all kinds of questions at Danny.

Finally Danny got Lindsey to quiet down. "I don't know. I didn't want to see the babies till you woke up." Danny said not realizing what he had said.

"Babies!!!!!!" Lindsey said. _Now I know I'm dreaming._

"Oh crap Lindsey I'm sorry that is not how I wanted to tell you." Danny said looking really sorry for his slip up.

"Tell me what exactly." Lindsey said giving him that look that told him do-not-mess-with-me-I-was-not- in-the-mood.

At this time Dr. Armstrong walked into the room. "I think I can answer that question better than Danny here" he said as he sat down in the chair Mac had sat in earlier. After repeating everything he had told Danny earlier that day he just looked at Lindsey. "I'm really sorry that we didn't know about the second baby, but I'm going to be straight with you guys. If we hadn't done the c-section and let you do the delivery naturally you wouldn't have survived it" he said with a very serious face.

The whole time Dr. Armstrong was talking Lindsey just sat there not believing what she was hearing. "Why didn't I feel the second baby kick?" Lindsey asked.

"Because believe it or not when baby B kicked it would kick baby A" Dr. Armstrong said with a small smile. "Now to more important thing if you feel you can handle it I will have the nurses bring the babies in if you would like."

Lindsey looked at Danny with nothing but pure terror in her eyes. Just like Danny had been she could handle one baby, but now with two babies she couldn't rap her head around it. Dr. Armstrong saw this and said "How bout this? You should get some more sleep and the babies are asleep in the nursery so how bout we meet them in the morning or if you feel you have rested enough later tonight they can be brought in?"

Lindsey looked at Dr. Armstrong with a grateful smile. "Sounds like a plan Doctor."

"Okay if you need anything just page the nurse and she will get me" and with that Dr. Armstrong was gone.

Once the door was closed behind the good doctor Lindsey lost it. "Two…..Twins…..How in the hell did that happen? Never mind I know how it happen, but I can't believe they didn't see it and now we have to go buy two of everything we have! Not to mention twice the babysitter fee. I don't think I can do it I mean I know I will love both babies the same, but I'm not ready for two at least at the same time." The whole time Lindsey had been going hundred mile an hour Danny was trying to get her to stop.

Finally after having lost his patience Danny grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "LINDSEY!!" Lindsey stopped talking and just looked at Danny with a lost little girl look and unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know I have had more time for this to sink in, but I promise we **can** do this. Stella and Sara went straight to the baby store and bought another one of everything they along with Don, Nick, and Sheldon were all over at our place putting it all together for us. I'm not going to say we aren't going to make some mistakes or say the wrong thing or hell do the wrong thing, but that is what parenting is. Not only are they learning but so are we as we go. And just like Mac said as much love as we have for each other those kids will never have a doubt as to what it feels like to be loved."

By the time Danny had stopped his little speech both of them were in tears. "I know Danny. I know" was all Lindsey could say before she let loose a huge yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep I told Mac I would call him when you woke up? I'll tell them they can come by later this afternoon. Okay?"

Lindsey could only nod as her eyes closed on their own accord. Once Danny saw that Lindsey was out he slipped from the room to call Mac.

**W**hen Mac had gotten to Danny and Lindsey's apartment Stella was about ready to pull her hair out. As soon as he walked in the door the room went completely silent.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!!" Stella explained when she saw him "they won't listen I'm about ready to kill them all and you know I could get away with it."

Mac just rolled his eyes "Let's get to work and get this done for when they come home. Nick, why don't you take Don and go to the hardware store and get some new paint?"

"You don't mind me asking why do'ya?" Don asked as he and Nick got ready to go.

"Because I happen to know what sex the babies are. So go and get both pink and blue."

"A boy and a girl that is awesome" Stella said.

"Oh, I never said that, but this way I won't be spoiling the surprise for everyone." Mac said with a smirk.

Nick and Don left with a smile of their own faces. Stella just rolled her eyes as Sara tried to hide her laughter. Mac picked up the rocker that Nick had left and got to putting it together. About twenty minutes later his phone rang.

"It's Danny" Mac said "Taylor"

"Mac I know you knew it was me" Danny said with a little laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, well habit and from the sound of your voice Lindsey woke up."

Danny sighed "Yeah and she didn't take the news of there being two very well. We had a little talk and I think she will be okay, but the big test will be when she sees the babies for the first time."

"You haven't seen the babies?"

"No, not yet the doctor said we could have seen them then, but I could tell Lindsey wasn't ready. She is sleeping now so once she wakes up we will see. If she can't I can't wait any longer." Danny said with a smile.

"Okay well, we have a few things to do around here, but call us once you've seen the babies then we will come up."

"I know you've seen the babies Mac. Do they look okay?" Danny asked. He had put Mac and Stella on the visitors list to see the babies and was told by one of the nurse that a Mac Taylor had gone and seen them.

Mac smiled at this "yeah, Danny they are beautiful."

"Thanks Mac I'll call ya'll later." Danny said and hung up to Mac's laughter on the other end.

_A/N: Okay guys I promise the next chapter we will meet the babies, but I haven't gotten a lot of feedback on them. Ya'll let me what ya'll want and I will see what I can do. If I don't get any feedback I'll pick and just like in voting if you don't you can moan about the results. LOL_

_REVIEW!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Okay, guys here is chapter sixteen man I never thought I would write a story this long. My next question to you is do you want me to continue with Sara giving birth or just stop at Danny and Lindsey?_

**L**indsey slept for most of the night and into the next morning with Danny never leaving her side. He kept watch over her and didn't get any sleep himself. Finally, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore and was going to go see the babies she began to stir.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were going to wake up" Danny said to her as she looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that you would think after giving birth to twins I'd be full of energy" Lindsey said with a smile.

"Yeah, about that are you ready to meet them" Danny asked he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

Lindsey was silent for a moment. Then with a huge smile she nodded her head. Danny returned the smile and hit the nurse button.

**B**ack at Danny and Lindsey's apartment, it was a totally different story.

"Don, what the hell are you doing that doesn't go there!" cried Stella from her comfy place on the couch next to Sara.

"Yeah Don, it goes in the other corner." Sara said as she took some of the popcorn from the bowel between her and Stella.

"Also Sheldon make sure the cribs are close to each other" Stella said as she got another handful of popcorn.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!!!!" Don yelled as he threw up his hands in the air. "Sara I understand not helping but can someone please tell me why STELLA isn't?"

Everyone stop what they were doing and looked at Don for a minute. All of a sudden, Stella started to laugh "Okay you got a point, but someone has to keep Sara company and help with the popcorn."

"Yeah Don, you don't want me to eat all this popcorn and gain a lot of weight?" Sara asked with a puppy dog look.

"NICK!!"

"WHAT?"

"COME DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Nick walked into the room shaking his head. "What did she do now?" Nick said giving Sara that look.

Sara looked up at Nick with a sweet grin. "Nick, sweetie, I don't know what he is talking about."

Nick just laughed. "Sara, sweetie, be nice to Don, or no backrub tonight."

Sara looked up at Nick in shock. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me" Nick said with an evil grin.

Mac just looked over to Sheldon and shook his head while Sheldon just laughed.

"I think you need to take care of us kids." Sheldon said with a smirk.

"Yeah, God help me." Mac said.

The room went completely silent when Mac's phone rang.

"It's Danny."

"**Y**es?" came the voice the nurse.

"Um, we would like to see our babies now." Danny said not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Not a problem Mr. Messer we will have them to you shortly" the nurse said with a smile in her voice.

Danny and Lindsey held hands as they waited for the nurse to bring in the babies. After what seemed like forever the doors finally opened. Two nurses pushed in two little cribs right up to Danny and Lindsey.

"Hi, this is baby A" said the first nurse in the door.

"And this is baby B" said the second nurse.

Lindsey just couldn't seem to open her eyes to look at her babies. It wasn't till she heard Danny's intake of breath that she opened her eyes. What she saw will for ever be burned into her brain.

There was Danny with a baby in each arm with the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"They are beautiful" Danny said in aw. "So what do we have?"

"Well, baby A, which is in your left arm is a girl and baby B in your right arm is a boy" said the nurse with a grin.

Lindsey just stared at Danny; finally Danny turned from the babies and looked at Lindsey.

"You mind handing them to Mom?" Danny asked the nurses.

"Sure not a problem" said the nurse. She turned and took baby A while the second nurse took baby B. They looked at Lindsey with a questioning look. With a nod from Lindsey they put the babies in her lap.

Lindsey looked down at the two most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. Before she knew what was happening she was crying.

"We'll leave you two alone" said the first nurse.

"Thank you" Danny said not taking his eyes off Lindsey and the babies.

Once the nurses had left Lindsey looked up at Danny. "So I have a name for our babygirl."

Danny smiled. "Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"Aiden Renee" Lindsey said looking up at Danny.

Danny couldn't say anything for the lump in his throat he just nodded his head. Lindsey just looked at Danny with a smile. She handed Aiden to Danny and looked at their son for a few minutes. She was quiet for a few minutes

"Now for this guy," Lindsey said.

"I know" Danny said after he had found his voice. "Jayden Louis"

Lindsey smiled. "Perfect Jayden after my brother and Louis after yours I love it! Okay let's call the guys and have them come meet the babies."

"Not a problem" Danny said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"**H**ey Danny how is it going" Mac asked.

"You were right Mac they are beautiful" Danny said "Lindsey wants all of you to come see the babies."

"Okay Danny we are on our way." Mac said as they hung up the phone. He turned to tell everyone and noticed they were all at the front door.

"Come on Mac, we are ready to go see some babies" Stella said excitedly.

_Okay, so the next chapter should be the last chapter unless ya'll want me to continue with Nick & Sara so please let me know. If not next chapter is it. _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I didn't forget about my story just life. My little one is sick and my father was in the hospital. Isn't life grand!_

**L**indsey was feeding Aidan when everyone walked in

"Whoo Linds, mind putting that way for a minute?" Don asked as he hid his eyes.

"Don you can't see anything you can turn around" Lindsey said with a laugh as she went to burp Aidan.

"So these are to two new additions huh" Nick asked as he looked at Jayden.

"Guys meet Aidan Renee and Jayden Louis Messer" Danny said with all the pride in the world.

Stella got glassy eyed over Aidan's name and just smile. Don and Sheldon had sad smiles on their faces and Mac just looked proud.

"Yeah, and we wanted to know if you and Stella would be God parents to Aidan and if you and Sara would be God parents to Jayden" Danny asked looking at Nick and Mac.

Of course Stella answered for Mac and Sara answered for Nick "Of course we will. You didn't have to ask."

"Can I hold one?" Stella asked. Lindsey passed Aidan to Stella and Danny passed Jayden to Mac.

After everyone had held the babies and after about an hour visit it was time for them to leave.

"Danny you have 3 weeks off." Mac said as they left.

"Really" Danny asked.

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"When do you get to take the babies home?" Sara asked.

"Tomorrow if everything checks out and Lindsey will get to go home too." Danny said with a smile.

"How about now?" came a voice from the door.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the babies checked out okay and Lindsey passed all her tests so I'm going to go ahead and let you guys go home." Dr. Armstrong said with a smile.

"Great!!"

"Um Danny we don't have car seats." Lindsey said.

"Yeah ya do." Don said "be right back."

Don came back a few minutes later with two matching car seats. "I'm going to go hook the bases up in the car"

"I'll help ya." Sheldon said as the pair walked out of the room.

"Thanks guys." Lindsey said with a smile.

"Not a problem" Don yelled.

"SSHH!!!" said one of the nurses.

"Sorry" Don whispered.

**O**n hour later mom and babies were safe at home. Lindsey and Danny were lying on the couch and couldn't believe what the gang had done for them. The room was divided one half for Aidan the other half for Jayden. Aidan's side was done in pink with butterflies and flowers. Jayden's side was done in blue with trucks, trains, and of course a police car.

"Man if feels good to be home" Lindsey said

"Yeah, I'm telling ya."

They were quiet for a few minutes when Aidan started to cry. Lindsey looked up at Danny "Your turn" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, Yeah."

Lindsey just laughed as he got up and got Aidan.

He walked into the room and pick up his angel. "Hey Angel what's wrong?" All he got back was a lung filled scream. "Okay so talking is not going to be our strong point." After changing Aidan he laid her back down and went back to Lindsey only to find her passed out on the couch. He stood there and just watched her for a few minutes then picked her up and took her to their bedroom. He laid her down covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. After getting undressed he was about to get in bed when Jayden let his voice be heard.

"My turn" Lindsey said as she started to get up.

"No, you rest I'll take care of them tonight. I'll be home for three weeks so rest all you can." Danny said as he got up.

"You say that now but, let me know what you think in about a week of doing this." Lindsey said with a smirk.

"Just enjoy it while I can still do it." Danny said as he rolled his eyes and walked over to Jayden.

"Now what is your problem?" And just like his sister all Danny got was a lung filled scream "Oh this is going to be fun.

_A/N: Okay guys ya'll said ya'll wanted me to write about Sara having her baby. Do you want drama or do ya'll want hers to be smooth sailing in a sense? Let me know….. But you can only do that if you REVIEW. THE BUTTON IS CALLING YOUR NAME….PRESS ME!! LOL_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: okay guys ya'll didn't really tell me what ya wanted as far as Sara goes so I'm just going to start typing and see where that takes us. LOL_

**I**t had been three months since Lindsey had given birth and she loved every minute of it. She would get the kids ready in the morning and take them to the next door neighbor who watched the kids while she and Danny worked. Mac had been really good about not having her work doubles, but if that was the case then Danny was told to go home. Life was pretty much back to normal, but it never lasts that long.

"LINDSEY!!!!!!!"

Lindsey heard the scream from Nick as she turned the corner.

"Yeah, Nick"

Nick came running over to her out of breath. "I need a HUGE favor from you and Danny."

"Okay what?"

"The gang from Los Vegas is coming in right now and Sara just went into labor." Nick said with a grin.

"Well, what in the hell are you still doing here? I'll go get them and YOU mister go to the hospital before Sara kills you." Lindsey said with a small laugh.

"Thanks" Nick said as he ran for the door and almost knocked Danny and Don over.

"Sorry, I have to go become a Dad" Nick yelled not slowing down.

"We'll be there soon." Stella said as she came into the hall.

"Danny we need to go pick up their friends from the airport." Lindsey said looking at her watch. "Nick said they were coming in now so we better get."

"Okay"

With that Danny and Lindsey left to go get the gang.

**A**t the hospital Sara wasn't doing to good. "I WANT DRUGS!!!!" she yelled at the nurse.

"Whoo calm down baby they are getting it for you." Nick said in a calm voice.

"Calm down. It hurts like hell; you try pushing some the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon and tell me how you feel." Sara said with that stare that made most suspects cry uncle.

"Okay so now is not the best time to let you know that the gang from Vegas will be here soon."

Before Sara could say anything she was hit with a contraction and screamed the whole way through it. Just then the doctor came in with her "drugs"

"Okay Miss Sidle, we are going to make you feel really good."

"You are my new best friend." Sara said with a smile as she started to feel the drugs kick in.

An about twenty minutes later the gang from Vegas walked in.

"Girl, look at you feeling so good." Warrick said as he gave Sara a hugged.

"I remember those drugs they wouldn't let me take any home." Catherine said with a smile as she too hugged Sara.

"I want to try them." Greg said while Sara laughed at him.

"I'm not sure that would be for the best Greg." Grissom said with a roll of the eyes.

Then Lindsey, Danny, Stella, Mac, and Don walked in. "Okay I see we are going to get in trouble so we'll just wait in the waiting room." Mac said as he saw how many people were in the room.

"Actually, you all need to leave. Sara here is ready to push" said the nurse as she walked in the room.

"Really" Sara asked as the nurse pushed everyone out of the room.

"Yes, really" the nurse said with a smile.

"Good luck!!" Greg said with a smile as he got smacked up side the head by Warrick.

**E**veryone was in the waiting room. Catherine and Stella were talking about all the babies. Grissom and Mac were talking about cases. Warrick and Danny were talking about baseball. Don and Greg were arguing over which of the two nurses were the prettiest.

Everyone looked up when Nick walked into the room with the biggest smile on this face.

"Well, what do we have?" Catherine asked.

"It's a girl!!" Nick said with a voice that didn't hide his pride. "Sara named her Bethany Grace Stokes."

"Ahh Nick that is a wonderful name" Lindsey said.

"Yeah, just make sure and keep Jayden away from her." Nick said with a laugh.

"You know it" Danny said.

"Ya'll want to meet her?" Nick asked.

"What kind of question is that of course we want to meet her." Stella said as the large group walked to the nursery.

"That's her over there" Nick said pointing to a bundle of pink blanket and a head full of hair.

"Nick she is gorgeous."

"You better get the shot gun ready."

Everyone made comments and then went to see Sara. They stayed for a few minutes the Danny and Lindsey left to go get their babies. Mac left to take the Vegas group to their hotel and Stella offered to tag along. Don not really having an excuse to leave just said he would see them later.

"What a family huh?" Nick asked as he looked at Sara.

"Yeah, what a family indeed."

**THE END!!!!**

_Okay guys that's all she wrote. I'm not really happy with the end but couldn't really think of another way to end it. Let me know what you think and give me a couple idea's for a new story. I also want to take everyone who reviewed this story. Ya'll make a women feel loved. _


End file.
